James Anderson
| birth_place = Burnley, Lancashire, England, UK | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 2 | role = Bowler | batting = Left-handed | bowling = Right-arm fast-medium | international = true | testdebutdate = 22 May | testdebutyear = 2003 | testdebutagainst = Zimbabwe | testcap = 613 | lasttestdate = 24 November | lasttestyear = 2013 | lasttestagainst = Australia | odidebutdate = 15 December | odidebutyear = 2002 | odidebutagainst = Australia | odicap = 172 | odishirt = 9 (prev. 40) | lastodidate = 23 June | lastodiyear = 2013 | lastodiagainst = India | club1 = Lancashire | year1 = 2002–present | clubnumber1 = 9 | club2 = Auckland | year2 = 2007–08 | club3 = Lancashire Cricket Board | year3 = 2000 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 136 | runs1 = 1,130 | bat avg1 = 9.82 | 100s/50s1 = 0/1 | top score1 = 81 | deliveries1 = 30,074 | wickets1 = 531 | bowl avg1 = 27.36 | fivefor1 = 25 | tenfor1 = 3 | best bowling1 = 7/42 | catches/stumpings1 = 85/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 194 | runs2 = 273 | bat avg2 = 7.58 | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | top score2 = 28 | deliveries2 = 9,584 | wickets2 = 269 | bowl avg2 = 29.22 | fivefor2 = 2 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 5/23 | catches/stumpings2 = 54/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 225 | runs3 = 1,732 | bat avg3 = 9.89 | 100s/50s3 = 0/1 | top score3 = 81 | deliveries3 = 45,900 | wickets3 = 868 | bowl avg3 = 25.74 | fivefor3 = 43 | tenfor3 = 6 | best bowling3 = 7/42 | catches/stumpings3 = 134/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 255 | runs4 = 371 | bat avg4 = 9.27 | 100s/50s4 = 0/0 | top score4 = 28 | deliveries4 = 12,414 | wickets4 = 352 | bowl avg4 = 28.41 | fivefor4 = 2 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 5/23 | catches/stumpings4 = 65/– | date = 7 May | year = 2018 | source = http://www.cricketarchive.com/Archive/Players/10/10687/10687.html CricketArchive }} James Michael "Jimmy" Anderson (born 30 July 1982 in Burnley, Lancashire) is an English cricketer. He plays first-class cricket for Lancashire County Cricket Club and since bursting onto the scene in 2002/03, before his first full season of county cricket, Anderson has represented England in 40 Test matches and over 100 One Day Internationals. A right arm pace bowler, Anderson made his international debut at the age of just 20. On England's 2002/03 tour of Australia, Anderson was drafted into the squad from the England A team due to an injury crisis. When he played his first ODI he had only played five senior one day matches. Anderson went on to feature in the 2003 ICC World Cup and made his Test match debut against Zimbabwe at Lords the next summer. Later in 2003 he experienced a dip in form and confidence against South Africa. After this he was in and out of the team and experienced numerous injuries, including a stress fracture of the back which kept him out of action for most of the 2006 season. He returned to action and features regularly in England's Test squad. He is a regular strike bowler in England's one day team. Early and personal life James Anderson was a pupil at St Mary's and St Theodore's RC High School, Burnley. He played cricket at Burnley Cricket Club from a young age. His childhood dream was to be a cricketer, and at the age of 17, after a growth spurt, Anderson was one of the fastest bowlers in the Lancashire League. He stated that "I've always bowled seam, but when I was about 17 I don't know what it was but I just started bowling fast all of a sudden". Just months after his debut he had become one of the biggest stars in English cricket. Continued alteration of hair styles, attractive looks, and up-to-the-minute outfits earned him comparisons with some of the most recognisable sport personalities around, including David Beckham. In 2006, at a church in Hale, he married Daniella Lloyd, a model he met in 2004 while on England duty in London; he stated that marriage has made him "a much happier person". On 8 January 2009, Daniella Lloyd gave birth to a baby girl, Lola Rose. The couple's second daughter, Ruby Luxe, was born 9 December 2010. Anderson became the first cricketer to model naked for Attitude, "Britain's biggest-selling gay magazine", in September 2010. He stated "If there are any gay cricketers they should feel confident enough to come out because I don't think there is any homophobia in cricket." Five-wicket hauls Tests One Day Internationals External links * CricketArchive stats * Cricinfo player profile * Celebrating ten outstanding years in cricket Category:English cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1982 birthsCategory:Living people